Temptation
by anakambigu
Summary: <html><head></head>Sasuke dan Hinata sudah menikah selama 10 tahun dan hidup mereka sangat harmonis. Tapi masalah 'keturunan' membuat Hinata cemas. Belum lagi, ada Sakura yang tiba-tiba masuk ke tengah-tengah mereka berdua. Bagaimanakah akhir dari pernikahan Sasuke dan Hinata? HARD LEMON! HinaSasuSaku. REVIEW PLEASE.</html>
1. Chapter 1

**"NARUTO MILIK MASASHI KISHIMOTO. TIDAK ADA KEUNTUNGAN MATERIAL YANG SAYA DAPATKAN DARI MEMBUAT FANFIC INI"**

.

.

.

**"Chapter 1"**

.

.

Hinata menatap pantulannya di cermin dengan pandangan sendu. Sudah sejak lama perasaan bersalah memenuhi hatinya. Bahkan tanpa sadar tangannya berhenti menyisir rambutnya yang panjang. Lagi-lagi ia melamun.

Tiba-tiba saja ada sepasang tangan yang melingkari pinggangnya dan membuat Hinata tersentak. Mata abu-abunya bertemu dengan mata si pemilik kedua tangan. Mata hitam itu menatap Hinata lekat melalui pantulan kaca.

"Kau murung lagi, Hinata," ucapnya.

Hinata membalas tatapan mata itu, "A-aku benar-benar merasa bersalah padamu, Sasuke."

Sasuke mengerutkan dahinya, lagi-lagi percakapan seperti ini. Dia benar-benar tidak suka saat istrinya ini mengungkit-ngungkit masalah ini lagi. Haruskah ia mengulanginya lagi bahwa ia mencintainya istrinya ini apa adanya.

Dengan sedikit hentakan, Sasuke membalik tubuh Hinata hingga mereka bisa saling menatap. "Kau tidak perlu menyalahkan dirimu terus. Aku mencintaimu apa adanya, Hinata. Kau harus ingat itu!"

Hinata masih belum bisa menghilangkan kerisauan di wajahnya. "Tapi kau memerlukan keturunan, Sasuke. Dan a-aku tidak bi..." ucapan Hinata terhenti karena isak tangis keluar dari mulutnya.

"Siapa bilang kau tidak bisa memberikannya?! Kau bisa, Hinata! Kau tidak mandul!" bentak Sasuke.

"A-aku memang ti-tidak mandul, tapi rahimku lemah. Lalu apa bedanya? Aku ini benar-benar istri yang tidak berguna, Sasuke..."

Melihat air mata lagi-lagi mengalir di wajah istrinya, Sasuke segera membawa sang istri ke dalam pelukannya. "Kau selalu seperti ini setiap kita pulang dari rumah ayah."

"A-ayah menginginkan keturunan, Sasuke. Dia ingin Uchiha memiliki penerus... Dan ini semua salahku... Aku tidak becus menjadi is-istri..."

Setiap Hinata bersedih, Sasuke hanya bisa memeluknya sambil menepuk-nepuk pelan punggung Hinata. "Kita hanya harus berusaha, Hinata. Dokter bilang kau bisa hamil."

Secara perlahan getaran tubuh Hinata menghilang. Wajahnya yang masih berisi sisa-sisa air mata mendongak menatap wajah Sasuke. "A-aku akan berusaha, Sasuke."

Sasuke menaikkan sedikit ujung bibirnya saat melihat kesedihan Hinata sudah mulai menghilang. Kedua tangannya merangkum wajah putih Hinata. "Malam ini kau bisa? Kau tidak merasa pusing, kan?"

Hinata menggeleng, "Aku baik-baik saja, Sasuke."

Sasuke tersenyum kecil dan mencium pelan bibir Hinata. Kemudian mengangkat tubuh Hinata ke atas tempat tidur. Setelah membuat posisi Hinata nyaman, Sasuke kemudian menempatkan dirinya di atas tubuh Hinata setelah melepas baju yang ia kenakan. Tubuhnya ia topang dengan kedua tangan yang menumpu di kedua sisi wajah Hinata.

Mereka sudah menikah hampir sepuluh tahun, tapi wajah Hinata tetap memerah saat-saat mereka akan bersatu seperti sekarang ini. Dengan perlahan, Sasuke mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Hinata. Mencium wajah istrinya dari dahi, mata, pipi hingga berakhir di mulut.

Mulut Sasuke yang memang sudah ahli mulai mengecap bibir Hinata yang dipoles lipgloss rasa anggur.

"Hhh..." lenguh Hinata saat lidah Sasuke menyeruak ke dalam mulutnya. Daging tanpa tulang itu mengabsen satu per satu gigi Hinata dan bergulat pelan dengan lidah Hinata.

Saat melihat tangan Hinata mendorong pelan dadanya, Sasuke segera melepas pagutannya dan memberikan Hinata waktu untuk menarik napas. Sasuke benar-benar tahu kalau tubuh Hinata lemah karena itu ia sangat berhati-hati setiap melakukan hubungan intim.

Kembali Sasuke meraup bibir Hinata dan mengecapnya sedikit lebih ganas karena tubuhnya sudah mulai memanas. Salah satu tangan Sasuke mulai bekerja dengan melepas satu per satu kancing baju Hinata hingga terlihat dua gundukan besar milik Hinata yang memang tidak mengenakan bra.

Sadar Hinata membutuhkan oksigen, Sasuke melepas bibir Hinata dan menurunkan wilayah jajahannya. Bibirnya perlahan mengecup setiap bagian di leher Hinata.

"Ahh..." desah Hinata saat bibir Sasuke meninggalkan sebuah kissmark di lehernya.

Tidak menghiraukan desahan Hinata, Sasuke kemudian menjilat puting Hinata yang sudah mulai mengeras. Sambil mengemut dada Hinata layaknya seorang bayi, tangan kanan Sasuke juga memijat pelan dada kiri Hinata.

"Sa-sasuke... Ahhnn..." desah Hinata pelan. Hinata benar-benar menyukai kegiatan petting. Karena itu dia bisa mendesah dan melenguh keras-keras.

Sasuke mulai menurunkan celana tidur dan celana dalam Hinata. Di depannya kini tersaji vagina Hinata yang ditumbuhi sedikit bulu halus. Inilah tempat yang sudah sering Sasuke masuki dan Sasuke sangat suka saat melihatnya berkedut-kedut seperti sekarang.

Dengan ahli, Sasuke menjilat vagina Hinata dan membuat si empunya menggelinjang geli.

"Hahh..." kedua kaki Hinata menendang-nendang udara saat Sasuke memasukkan lidahnya ke liang Hinata.

Merasa celananya mulai sesak, Sasuke meninggalkan Hinata sejenak. Selain agar istrinya itu bisa meraup udara sebanyak-banyak, Sasuke juga harus melepas celananya agar penisnya bisa berdiri dengan bebas.

Saat menaiki tempat tidur dan memosisikan di atas Hinata kembali. Mata hitam Sasuke melihat keadaan Hinata yang sudah sangat kelelahan. Sasuke memang sudah mengenal Hinata sejak mereka masih SD. Dan ia tahu kalau tubuh Hinata sangat lemah. Sekarang saja, istrinya itu sudah terlihat akan pingsan. Bahkan tak jarang, Hinata pingsan saat Sasuke masih melakukan sesi petting.

Karena itu saat melihat Hinata kelelahan seperti ini, Sasuke sebenarnya ingin menghentikan kegiatan mereka tapi ia tahu itu hanya akan membuat Hinata semakin sedih. Karena itulah, ia akan segera ke kegiatan puncaknya saja dan menyudahi sesi petting mereka yang terpotong.

Dikecupnya pelan bibir Hinata sehingga kedua mata Hinata yang tadi terpejam kembali terbuka. Bibirnya tersenyum tipis.

"Aku akan memasukimu, Hinata," ucap Sasuke pelan.

Hinata hanya bisa mengangguk lemah.

Dengan perlahan-lahan, Sasuke memasukkan penisnya ke lubang Hinata. Dia benar-benar tidak ingin membuat Hinata kesakitan.

"Grr... Akh!" tubuh Hinata sedikit tersentak saat penis Sasuke masuk ke dalam tubuhnya.

Sasuke mengusap pelan peluh yang membanjiri wajah Hinata dan mulai memaju mundurkan tubuhnya dengan perlahan. Sebenarnya setiap mereka berhubungan intim, Sasuke tidak berani memasukkan seluruh penisnya ke dalam tubuh sang istri. Karena Hinata sudah merasa kesakitan saat setengah penis Sasuke memasukinya.

"Akh! Akh! Akh!"

Sasuke memaju mundurkan tubuhnya dengan hati-hati sambil memperhatikan raut wajah Hinata. Jika Hinata merasa kesakitan, ia akan menghentikan kegiatan ini. Keluarganya memang memerlukan keturunan tapi dia tidak ingin menyakiti Hinata.

"Sa-sasuke..." panggil Hinata terbata-bata. Matanya terlihat sangat sendu saat menatap Sasuke. "Aku mencintaimu..."

Sasuke tersenyum kecil dan kembali melumat mulut Hinata. Tangannya juga meremas salah satu dada Hinata.

"A-aku keluar ahh..." Hinata sudah merasakan orgasmenya. Dan sebentar lagi, Sasuke juga akan menyusul.

"Akh!" Sasuke berusaha meredam desahannya dengan menenggelamkan kepalanya di belahan leher Hinata.

Sperma Sasuke menyembur ke dalam tubuh Hinata dan Hinata hanya bisa melenguh saat merasakan sperma Sasuke memenuhi rahimnya.

Dikecupnya pelan dahi Hinata oleh Sasuke, "Nah, sekarang kau istirahat, Hinata."

Dengan sangat berhati-hati, Sasuke memisahkan tubuh mereka kemudian memosisikan tubuhnya di samping tubuh Hinata.

Hinata yang masih berusaha memenangkan napasnya membuka kembali matanya yang sempat terpejam. Kepalanya benar-benar terasa pening. Di saat seperti ini, Hinata benar-benar merasa lemah dan tidak berguna. Bagaimana ia bisa memberikan keturunan untuk Sasuke kalau baru segini saja tubuhnya sudah kelelahan.

Dengan perlahan, Hinata bangun dari posisi tidurnya, melihat Hinata terbangun, Sasuke juga mengangkat tubuhnya.

"Ada apa, Hinata? Tidurlah, tubuhmu gemetar," Sasuke berusaha membaringkan Hinata kembali. Tapi Hinata menepis tangan Sasuke.

"Aku ingin berusaha, Sasuke," satu isakkan keluar dari mulutnya. "Ka-kalau hanya seperti ini, aku tidak akan ha-hamil."

"Tapi kau sudah kelelahan, Hinata. Aku tidak ingin kau pingsan."

Hinata menatap Sasuke denga matanya yang berkaca-kaca, "Aku masih bi..." ucapan Hinata terpustus. Dan tubuh ringkih itu oleng ke depan. Dengan sigap, Sasuke segera menangkap tubuh istrinya itu dan membaringkannya perlahan. Lagi-lagi Hinata pingsan.

.

.

.

Hari ini, Sasuke sengaja libur dari pekerjaannya agar bisa mengantar Hinata ke rumah sakit. Tubuh istrinya masih saja lemah semenjak kemarin malam. Dan tepat seperti dugannya, Hinata kelelahan karena terlalu banyak berpikir.

"Kau ingin makan sesuatu?"

Hinata menggeleng lemah. Kepalanya masih sedikit pusing. Ia hanya menyandarkan kepalanya di sandaran kursi mobil Sasuke sambil memperhatikan hujan yang turun di luar.

Sasuke pun kembali memfokuskan matanya ke jalanan agar mobilnya tidak tergelincir di jalanan yang licin karena air hujan seperti ini. Hari sudah sore dan terlihat sangat gelap karena pengaruh mendung. Kompleks perumahan yang mereka lewati terlihat seperti kota mati karena tidak ada aktivitas yang terlihat.

"Sasuke! Berhenti!"

Sasuke tersentak mendengar suara Hinata dan secara refleks menginjak rem. "Ada apa?"

Hinata menoleh ke arahnya dan memperlihatkan wajah yang sangat khawatir. "Aku melihat perempuan yang diganggu preman tadi sekilas. Tolong dia, Sasuke."

Selama seperkian detik, Sasuke terdiam saat menyadari wanita yang dinikahinya ini benar-benar manusia berhati malaikat. Barulah setelahnya, Sasuke menoleh ke belakang dan melihat ada seorang gadis yang diseret masuk ke dalam sebuah gang oleh tiga orang lelaki.

Sasuke segera menepikan mobilnya, "Kau diam di sini saja, Hinata. Aku tidak mau kau terluka."

Hinata mengangguk dengan patuh dan memperhatikan suaminya yang dengan berani turun dari mobil dan menerjang hujan deras di luar sana.

.

.

.

Sakura tahu kalau 'kemalangan' sudah mendarahdaging dalam hidupnya. Sejak kecil tinggal di panti asuhan. Dan setahun yang lalu, panti asuhan tempat ia tinggal terpaksa ditutup karena kurang donatur. Dan sekarang, ia hanya bisa tinggal di sebuah kamar kecil dengan harga murah yang ada di pinggiran kota. Untuk keperluannya sehari-hari, dia juga harus bekerja hingga malam yaitu bekerja sebagai waitress di sebuah restoran.

Dan berbicara soal kemalangan, hari ini Sakura lagi-lagi merasakan hal tersebut. Tiba-tiba saja, di perjalanannya berangkat kerja, ia dicegat oleh preman-preman.

Dari wajahnya yang kemerahan, Sakura tahu kalau orang-orang yang mencegatnya ini sedang mabuk, pasti karena itulah mereka rela berbasah-basahan terkena air hujan.

"Haii~ cewek~ mau main sama Paman?" tanya salah seorang di antara mereka sambil menarik tangan Sakura.

Sakura segera menghempaskan tangan preman tersebut. Sakura memang perempuan tapi ia juga bisa karate jadi jangan meremehkannya begitu saja. Baru saja preman itu ingin menariknya lagi, Sakura segera menendang wajah preman itu dengan gerakan memutar.

"Rasakan itu!" decaknya dengan seringai di wajahnya yang cantik.

Melihat salah seorang temannya terjatuh, dua preman yang lain sekarang mengerubungi Sakura. Sakura tetap tidak gentar, ia memasang kuda-kuda dan menatap waspada ke kedua lawannya.

Karena situasi tidak seimbang, Sakura melepaskan payung yang sejak tadi ia pegang dan melangkah dengan mantap ke salah seorang preman. Menarik kerah bajunya dan memukulkan lututnya ke wajah preman tersebut kemudian menendang ke bagian selangkangannya.

Mungkin karena preman-preman ini sedang mabuk, Sakura cukup mudah melawannya. Melihat ada preman yang mendekatinya dari belakang, Sakura segera menyikunya tepat di bagian ulu hatinya. Preman itu terlihat merintih dan Sakura segera berbalik guna menendang selangkangannya juga.

Saat akan melakukan serangannya, tiba-tiba saja ada yang menjerat pinggangnya. "Akh!" rintih Sakura.

Gadis berambut merah muda itu melirik ke belakang, rupanya si preman pertama telah bangun dan mengingatkan tali ke pinggangnya. Sial! Sakura tadi sempat lengah.

Melihat temannya berhasil menangkap mangsa, preman yang ada di depan Sakura juga ikut ambil bagian. Ia menarik kedua kaki Sakura sehingga gadis itu terpelanting ke tanah.

Preman yang selangkangannya sempat ditendang Sakura pun juga ikut membantu. Sakura benar-benar tidak bisa berkutik. Kedua tangannya sudah terikat dengan pinggangnya dan kedua kakinya di pegang oleh salah satu preman.

"Lepaskan!" teriak Sakura. "Kalian jahanam!"

"Tenanglah, Gadis Manis. Kami hanya ingin bersenang-senang," sahut salah seorang preman dan kemudian mereka tertawa.

Sesaat kemudian, Sakura merasa tubuhnya terangkat dan digiring ke suatu tempat.

"Diamlah kau di pojokkan!" teriak salah seorang preman kemudian melempar tubuhnya ke pojokan gang buntu.

Tubuh bagian belakang Sakura membentur tembok dengan sangat keras dan membuatnya kesakitan. Tubuhnya merosot perlahan. Bukan hanya harus menahan sakit, dia juga harus menahan dinginnya air hujan. Dan memikirkan bagaimana caranya ia keluar dari situasi menjijikkan ini.

"Lihat~ kau manis sekali kalau diam seperti ini," ucap salah satu preman yang kemudian mendekati Sakura.

Preman itu menangkap wajah Sakura dan memaksanya menatap wajahnya. Dengan paksa, preman itu kemudian mencium bibir Sakura. Sakura tidak tinggal diam, dia malah menggigit bibir preman tersebut.

"Cih! Sial! Berani-beraninya kau!" decak preman itu.

PLAK!

Tanpa segan, ia kemudian menampar wajah Sakura beberapa kali. "Gadis ini berulah, sepertinya kita harus menggunakan kekerasan! Teman-teman, ayo kita nikmati dia!"

Dan saat itu, Sakura sadar, ia baru saja membuat preman-preman itu marah. Dan benar saja, preman yang ada di depan Sakura, segera menarik paksa baju Sakura hingga sobek, tak ketinggalan juga bra yang ia kenakan.

"Hentikan!"

Teriakan Sakura tidak banyak membantu, preman-preman itu malah semakin ganas menciumi dan meraba-raba payudara Sakura. Mereka bahkan tidak segan-segan menggigitnya hingga membuat Sakura merintih. Dan entah sejak kapan, Sakura sudah menangis meratapi nasibnya yang malang ini.

Sakura hanya bisa menutup matanya, menolak melihat preman-preman ini menggerayangi tubuhnya. Ia benar-benar jijik dengan dirinya sendiri.

Sakura tersentak saat menyadari preman-preman itu menarik rok dan celana dalam yang ia kenakan.

"Tidak! Kumohon hentikan!"

"Kau pikir itu bisa menghentikan kami?!" balas salah satu preman yang sudah menyiapkan penisnya di depan vagina Sakura.

"TIDAKK!" Sakura menutup matanya karena ia tidak siap menyaksikan keperawannannya direnggut dengan cara seperti ini.

BUK! BUK! BUK!

Saat tidak merasakan lagi tangan-tangan yang menggerayangi tubuhnya. Sakura memberanikan diri untuk membuka matanya yang hijau.

Dia dapat melihat ada seseorang lelaki pemberani yang melawan preman-preman tersebut. Sesekali ia juga dapat mendengar kata-kata makian di udara yang sedikit teredam dengan suara hujan.

Sakura dapat merasakan tubuhnya menggigil dan kesadarannya mulai menipis. Perlahan tubuhnya yang terduduk itu merosot ke bawah, menyebabkan kepalanya membentur tanah.

"Hei, kau tidak apa-apa?"

Sekilas Sakura merasakan suara seseorang dan ia masih bisa merasakan tubuhnya ditutupi sesuatu kemudian terangkat pelan. Sakura berusaha membuka matanya demi melihat siapa orang yang sudah menolongnya. Mata hijaunya bertemu dengan sepasang mata hitam pekat.

Dalam kesadarannya yang mulai menipis, Sakura berpikir mungkin ia sudah mati karena kedinginan dan ia sedang ditolong oleh seorang malaikat.

.

.

.

Begitu berhasil mengalahkan preman-preman yang ia lihat tadi, Sasuke segera beralih ke gadis yang terpuruk di sudut gang. Dengan perlahan, Sasuke melepaskan ikatan yang membelit tubuh gadis tersebut.

"Hei, kau tidak apa-apa?"

Selama seperkian detik, Sasuke memperhatikan tubuh gadis tersebut. Benar-benar malang, tubuh gadis tersebut telanjang dengan beberapa lebam di wajahnya.

Sasuke melepas jaket yang ia kenakan, ia tahu ini tidak bisa membuat tubuh gadis itu hangat tapi paling tidak ini bisa menutupi tubuh gadis tersebut. Dengan perlahan, Sasuke mengangkatnya. Saat baru beberapa langkah berjalan, Sasuke dapat melihat gadis itu membuka matanya dan mata mereka bertemu. Tiba-tiba saja tubuhnya berdesir dan merasakan detak jantungnya bergerak aneh. Ada apa dengan dirinya? Sasuke menggelengkan kepalanya dan mempercepat langkahnya.

Di dekat mobil, ia dapat melihat Hinata berdiri di luar dengan payung di tangannya. Melihat Sasuke mendekat, Hinata segera membukakan pintu belakang mobil.

"Cepat, Sasuke."

Setelah Sasuke meletakkan gadis itu di dalam mobil, ia mengambil alih payung Hinata dan menyuruh wanita itu masuk ke dalam mobil, menemani gadis yang baru saja mereka tolong. "Sudah kubilang menunggu di dalam saja, aku tidak mau kau sakit, Hinata."

Hinata hanya tersenyum kecil mendengar ocehan suaminya dan segera menutup pintu. Sasuke akhirnya kembali ke kursi kemudi dan membawa mobilnya pergi dari sana.

Dalam perjalanan, sebenarnya pikiran Sasuke tidak terlalu fokus. Ada perasaan aneh yang melandanya saat ia melihat Hinata menyelimuti gadis berambut merah muda itu dengan jaket kering milik Hinata. Dan perasaan aneh itu semakin jelas terasa saat matanya tanpa sengaja melihat wajah gadis yang ia tolong melalu kaca spion depan.

Setelah berusaha keras memfokuskan diri, akhirnya mereka sampai di rumah mereka yang minimalis. Walaupun Sasuke merupakan satu-satunya pewaris Uchiha Corporation (setelah kakaknya meninggal karena kecelakaan), Sasuke lebih memilih tinggal di sebuah rumah minimalis bertingkat dua daripada tinggal di dalam rumah milik ayahnya yang sebesar istana presiden.

Begitu selesai memarkirkan mobilnya, Sasuke membantu Hinata mengeluarkan gadis itu dari mobil dan membawanya ke dalam kamar tamu. "Hinata, kau tolong gadis itu, aku akan mandi dulu."

Hinata tersenyum dan mengangguk dengan patuh. Sedangkan Sasuke sendiri segera masuk ke dalam kamar utama, melepas semua pakaiannya yang basah dan melemparnya ke keranjang cucian.

Begitu memasuki kamar mandi, ia segera menyalakan shower dan membasahi dirinya dengan guyuran air shower.

"Arrgghh! Sial!" geramnya tertahan saat lagi-lagi wajah gadis berambut merah muda itu terbayang di pikirannya.

Ia terbayang kembali ke kejadian beberapa menit lalu, saat ia mengangkat gadis itu ke dalam kamar tamu. Sasuke tak mau mengakui bahwa tubuh telanjang gadis itu membuatnya terangsang. Bahkan, saat berhubungan intim dengan Hinata, dia harus melakukan petting yang lama agar bisa terangsang.

"Arrgghh!"

Sasuke meninju tembok kamar mandinya yang berlapis keramik berwarna biru muda. Matanya menatap pantulan dirinya dalam cermin besar yang ada di kamar mandinya. Rambut turun ke bawah, tidak mencuat-cuat seperti biasanya. Dada bidang. Dan yang membuat Sasuke kesal adalah penisnya yang tegak berdiri, tanda bahwa ia sudah benar-benar terangsang oleh tubuh gadis tersebut.

"Cih!"

Lagi, Sasuke meninju tembok kamar mandi. Dirinya sudah memiliki istri. Bagaimana mungkin ia terangsang karena perempuan lain?! Apa ia mengalami pubertas kedua?

"Cih! Sial!"

.

.

.

Setelah selesai mengganti baju dan mengobati luka dari gadis yang baru saja ia tolong, Hinata segera pergi ke dapur dan membuat segelas teh hangat.

Setelah meletakkan teh hangat tersebut di atas nakas, Hinata kemudian duduk dan memperhatikan gadis yang ia tolong. Masih sangat muda dan begitu cantik.

Hinata terkesiap sedikit saat melihat gadis itu mulau tersadar dan secara perlahan membuka matanya yang ternyata beriris hijau. Rambut merah muda dan mata hijau, terlihat seperti bunga sakura di musim semi yang hijau.

"Kau sudah sadar? Ada yang sakit?" tanya Hinata dan membantu gadis itu bangun.

"Hah?" gadis itu menatap Hinata sebentar. "Aku di mana?"

Hinata tersenyum dan meraih kedua tangan gadis tersebut. "Kau ada di rumahku. Di sini, kau aman. Tidak akan ada yang bisa menyakitimu lagi. Suamiku yang menolongmu tadi."

Melihat ketulusan Hinata, gadis itu ikut tersenyum. "Terima kasih sudah menolongku."

"Minum dulu teh ini, semoga bisa membuatmu hangat."

Gadis itu menerimanya dengan sedikit canggung dan meminumnya beberapa teguk.

"Oh iya, namaku Uchiha Hinata. Namamu siapa?"

Gadis itu berhenti meminum tehnya dan membalas senyuman Hinata. "Sakura. Haruno Sakura."

"Wah, cocok sekali ya dengan penampilanmu. Bagaimana kalau kau menghubungi orang tuamu dulu agar mereka tidak khawatir," ucap Hinata sambil menyodorkan ponselnya.

Sakura menatap ponsel itu sejenak kemudian beralih menatap Hinata. Dia tersenyum sendu, "Tidak perlu. Aku tinggal sendiri."

"Hm?"

"Sejak kecil, aku tinggal di panti asuhan, jadi..."

Hinata segera menarik ponselnya. "Maaf, aku benar-benar tidak tahu," ada perasaan empati tergambar di wajah Hinata.

"Umurmu berapa?"

"Umurku 15 tahun. Aku masih kelas satu SMA," sahut Sakura ceria.

Hinata tertawa kecil saat mendengarnya, "Ya ampun, kita berbeda dua puluh tahun."

"Wah, benarkah?" balas Sakura ikut tertawa.

"Jadi, selama ini kau tinggal sendiri? Biaya hidupmu bagaimana?"

"Untuk sekolah, aku mendapat beasiswa. Untuk keperluan sehari-hari, aku bekerja di sebuah restoran. Sebenarnya tadi aku ingin berangkat bekerja," aku Sakura.

Hinata mendengar jawaban Sakura dengan perasaan takjub. Gadis itu masih sangat muda, tapi dia begitu tegar. Sedangkan dirinya selalu mengeluh dan menangis kepada suaminya.

Saat melihat Sakura meletakkan gelas tehnya di atas nakas, sebuah ide muncul di kepala Hinata. "Sakura, bagaimana kalau kau tinggal di sini saja?"

Karena terlalu kaget, Sakura sampai tidak bisa berkata-kata.

"Aku selalu kesepian di rumah kalau suamiku pergi bekerja. Kalau ada perempuan lain tinggal di sini, aku pasti senang. Kau juga tidak perlu mengkhawatirkan keperluan sehari-harimu lagi," ucap Hinata penuh harap.

Sakura menatapnya dengan pandangan menyelidik. Wanita di hadapannya ini terlalu baik. Jangan-jangan, wanita ini mempunyai maksud tertentu. Tapi, dia terlihat sangat tulus.

"Aku ini orang baik, Sakura. Aku benar-benar tulus. Percayalah."

Setelah memikirkan semuanya, sebenarnya Sakura tidak dirugikan jika menuruti keinginan Hinata, dia bahkan diuntungkan. Sakura menatap mata Hinata kemudian tersenyum, "Baiklah."

Mendengar jawaban Sakura, Hinata tersenyum lebar kemudian memeluk gadis berambut merah muda tersebut. "Senangnya."

"Terima kasih banyak. Hmm? Aku harus memanggil Anda siapa?"

Setelah melepas pelukannya, Hinata menjawab, "Panggil Kak Hinata saja, biar aku terlihat muda. Aku akan menganggapmu sebagai adikku."

"Baik, Kak Hinata," balas Sakura tersenyum.

Hinata kemudian berdiri, "Nah, sekarang kau istirahat, aku akan memberitahu suamiku dulu."

Setelah melihat Hinata pergi dan menutup pintu, Sakura membaringkan tubuhnya lagi. Dia mengingat kejadian yang baru saja ia alami. Dia tadi sempat berpikir sedang berada di neraka dan sekarang tiba-tiba saja dia diberikan kenyamanan seperti di surga.

Mungkin yang menyelematkannya dari kejadian menjijikan itu bukan manusia tapi malaikat sungguhan.

.

.

.

.

.

~To Be Continued~

_**A/N : Tolong reviewnya. Segala review dalam bentuk apapun diterima dengan senang hati :D sampai ketemu di chapter berikutnya.**_


	2. Chapter 2

**"NARUTO MILIK MASASHI KISHIMOTO. TIDAK ADA KEUNTUNGAN MATERIAL YANG SAYA DAPATKAN DARI PEMBUATAN FANFIC INI"**

.

.

.

"Chapter 2"

.

.

Sudah dua minggu lebih Sakura tinggal bersama pasangan Uchiha Sasuke dan Hinata. Perasaan canggungnya di hari-hari pertama juga mulai menghilang apalagi Hinata begitu baik padanya. Wanita itu benar-benar perhatian dan sangat menyayanginya.

"Bagaimana sekolahmu hari ini, Sayang?" tanya Hinata ketika mereka sedang minum teh di sore hari.

Sakura menggaruk-garuk pipinya sebelum menjawab, "Biasa-biasa saja."

Hinata tersenyum anggun sambil menurunkan cangkir teh dari bibirnya. "Jangan membohongiku, Sakura. Aku dengar dari walimu nilai-nilaimu selalu bagus. Jangan terlalu sering merendah."

"Kak Hinata menyelidikiku, ya?"

"Sudah sepantasnya, kau sudah seperti adikku sendiri," sahut Hinata.

Sakura ikut tersenyum saat melihat senyum Hinata. Dia benar-benar merasa sangat diterima di sini. Semua perhatian yang ia dapatkan begitu berlimpah padahal mereka baru saja saling mengenal.

"Kau tahu, aku senang kau ada di sini. Aku menjadi tidak kesepian lagi," ucap Hinata tiba-tiba. "Tubuhku lemah, jadi Sasuke jarang mengizinkanku berjalan-jalan. Lagipula aku juga tidak mau membuatnya khawatir."

Sakura hanya mendengarkan Hinata dalam diam. Tangannya meremas pelan tangan Hinata, menunjukkan bahwa ia sangat bersimpati dengan apa yang dialami Hinata.

Sakura memang baru saja mulai tinggal di sini tapi Sakura sudah cukup mengetahui semua hal yang terjadi di rumah ini. Saat memikirkan hal ini, terkadang Sakura merasa kasihan dengan Hinata. Beban yang ia tanggung sangat berat dan itu pasti membuatnya frustasi. Dia mendapat tekanan dari keluarga Uchiha untuk segera memiliki anak.

Tapi dari semua hal tersebut, Hinata sangatlah beruntung memiliki suami seperti Sasuke. Lelaki itu selalu memperhatikan Hinata dengan penuh kasih sayang. Sakura bahkan setiap hari memperhatikan interaksi mereka berdua. Andai saja dirinya juga bisa seperti itu.

Tiba-tiba saja wajahnya memerah. Apa ia sudah gila?! Tadi bisa-bisanya ia membayangkan dirinya yang berada di posisi Hinata. Bagaimana mungkin ia bisa berpikir sekotor itu?! Sasuke itu suami Hinata! Dasar bodoh!

Sakura menepuk-nepuk pipinya dengan keras secara tiba-tiba hingga membuat Hinata berpaling ke arahnya. "Ada apa?"

"A-ah? I-itu... Tadi ada nyamuk," jawab Sakura terbata-bata dengan diikuti tawa yang sedikit dipaksakan.

Hinata tersenyum maklum, "Hari memang sudah semakin gelap, kita masuk saja kalau begitu," ajak Hinata. Sejak tadi, mereka berdua memang meminum teh di taman belakang.

Baru saja mereka masuk ke ruang tengah, tiba-tiba saja ada seseorang laki-laki yang masuk ke sana. Rupanya Sasuke Uchiha, sepertinya dia baru pulang dari kantornya. Lelaki yang masih mengenakan pakaian kantornya itu segera menyongsong Hinata. Memeluk wanita itu kemudian mengecup bibirnya pelan. "Aku pulang."

"Selamat datang, akan aku siapkan makan malam. Kau mandi saja dulu," ucap Hinata tersenyum.

"Hn," Sasuke segera beranjak dari sana dengan langkah cepat seolah-olah tidak ingin berdiam lama-lama di ruangan tersebut.

Saat melihat kemesraan Sasuke dan Hinata, sesuatu dalam lubuk hati Sakura serasa berdesir, jantungnya bergerak semakin cepat. Dan saat tanpa sengaja matanya bertemu dengan mata hitam Sasuke, kenangan itu kembali melintas. Kenangan saat laki-laki itu menyelamatkannya dan sejak saat itu sebenarnya Sakura sudah memujanya. Tapi laki-laki itu sudah berkeluarga dan Sakura sadar kalau dirinya harus mengetahui posisinya sekarang.

_Bagaimana mungkin ia bisa menyaingi Hinata?_

Sakura menampar dirinya lagi saat pikiran itu melintas di otaknya. Menyaingi Hinata?! Apa ia bermaksud mengambil suami orang?! Merusak hubungan orang?! Hinata itu penyelamatnya. Jika ia sampai memikirkan hal ini lagi, itu artinya dirinya benar-benar orang yang tak tahu balas budi.

"Kau kenapa? Digigit nyamuk lagi?"

Pertanyaan Hinata membuat Sakura kembali ke kenyataan. "Haha... Iya," sahut Sakura kaku.

.

.

.

Sesaat tadi rasanya Sasuke benar-benar ingin membunuh dirinya sendiri. Kenapa bisa-bisanya ia melirik perempuan lain saat sedang mencium istrinya.

Sasuke sadar kalau saat pertama kali bertemu dengan Sakura saat insiden penyelamatan dulu, ia sempat terangsang. Bahkan terkadang saat tak sengaja membayangkan kejadian pemerkosaan itu lagi, penisnya dengan mudah berdiri.

Lebih parah lagi adalah keinginan Hinata agar gadis itu tinggal bersama mereka. Awalnya Sasuke sangat ingin menolaknya tapi alasan apa yang bisa berikan? Tidak mungkin ia berkata dengan blak-blakan _'Aku tidak setuju dia tinggal di sini, karena dia bisa membuatku terangsang.' _Jika ia sampai berkata seperti itu, mau diletakkan di mana wajahnya sebagai satu-satunya pewaris keluarga Uchiha.

"Arrgghhh!" Sasuke meremas rambutnya keras berusaha mengenyahkan bayangan Sakura di kepalanya. Padahal tadi ia melihat Sakura berbusana lengkap tapi bisa-bisanya ia membayangkan tubuh telanjang gadis tersebut.

Sebenarnya selama gadis itu tinggal di sini, Sasuke cukup jarang membayangkan tubuh Sakura jika ia mendapatkan jatah malamnya dengan Hinata. Tapi jika Hinata sedang datang bulan seperti sekarang, Sasuke benar-benar tidak bisa menghentikan imajinasinya sendiri. Apalagi Hinata sudah datang bulan sejak tiga hari yang lalu.

Dengan geram, Sasuke segera masuk ke kamar mandi, berharap dinginnya air dapat mengenyahkan bayangan Sakura dari otaknya.

.

.

.

Setelah selesai menyiapkan makan malam dengan Sakura dan Ayame yang merupakan pembantu Hinata, Hinata segera naik ke lantai dua untuk memanggil suaminya itu. Begitu masuk ke kamarnya, Hinata mendapati suaminya sedang duduk di tempat tidur sambil menundukkan kepala.

Hinata menggeleng-geleng kecil melihat kelakuan Sasuke, sepertinya ia sangat lelah bekerja tadi. Hinata pun mendekati Sasuke dan bersimpuh di dekatnya. "Sasuke, makan malam sudah siap."

Sasuke menatap mata keabuan Hinata dalam diam. "Hn, aku lapar."

Hinata terkikik geli mendengar balasan Sasuke, "Karena itu ayo turun," ajak Hinata kemudian berdiri dan menarik tangan Sasuke.

Tapi Sasuke tetap bergeming di posisinya. "Yang ingin kumakan itu dirimu, Hinata."

"Hah?" belum sempat Hinata memproses kata-kata Sasuke, tiba-tiba saja tubuhnya tertarik pelan dan sedikit terpelanting ke kasur. "Sasuke? Tapi..."

Kata-kata Hinata terputus karena Sasuke sudah lebih dulu membungkam mulutnya dengan lumatan pelan. Lumatan Sasuke terasa begitu menggebu-gebu hingga membuat Hinata terlena.

Hinata meladeni ciuman Sasuke dengan senang hati sambil berusaha mengimbangi permainan cepat Sasuke. "Mhhmm... Mhmmm..." Suara decapan-decapan mulai tercipta.

Hari ini ada yang berbeda dengan Sasuke, dia terlihat lebih agresif dari biasanya. Biasanya ia selalu bermain lembut dan pelan. Tapi sekarang tidak seperti itu. Hinata bahkan tidak diberi ruang untuk bernapas, wajah Hinata sudah memerah sambil berusaha mendorong dada Sasuke.

Sasuke seolah-olah tidak menghiraukannya, laki-laki itu tetap berusaha mengulum bahkan menggigit bibir bawahnya. Sedangkan tangan Sasuke sudah meremas-remas payudaranya sejak tadi. "Mhhnn!"

Hinata masih tetap berusaha mendorong dada Sasuke, ia perlu bernapas. Tanpa ia sadari, ada setitik air mata yang meluncur bebas dari matanya, "Hiks," isakan itu lolos dari bibir Hinata dan seketika itu membuat Sasuke menghentikan kegiatannya.

Laki-laki bermarga Uchiha itu segera mengangkat tubuhnya dan matanya melebar saat melihat wajah Hinata yang memerah menahan tangis. Sasuke mengutuki dirinya dalam hati, dia terlalu terbawa oleh nafsu. "Maaf, Hinata," ucap Sasuke lembut sambil mengusap air mata Hinata dengan ibu jarinya.

Hinata masih berusaha mengatur napasnya. Setelahnya ia kembali tersenyum, dikecupnya pelan bibir Sasuke. "Tidak apa, Sasuke."

"Kita turun saja, Hinata," ajak Sasuke sambil membimbing Hinata turun dari tempat tidur. Saat itulah mata hitam Sasuke melihat sekelebat bayangan di celah pintu kamarnya yang tadi memang tidak tertutup rapat.

.

.

.

"Jadi, apa rencanamu berjalan dengan baik?" tanya seorang perempuan yang duduk di hadapannya. Lawan bicaranya duduk di sebuah kursi sedangkan sang perempuan duduk di atas meja. Kakinya yang tidak mengenakan alas sedang asyik menggosok-gosok penis lawan bicaranya.

"Hn... Bisa dibilang begi..tu," sahut sang lelaki dengan sedikit terbata karena kenikmatan yang ia rasakan.

Mata si perempuan terlihat berbinar sekilas, ia menghentikan perbuatannya karena ingin mendengar ceritanya dengan jelas. "Jadi, bagaimana?"

"Sebelum itu, aku boleh bertanya sesuatu, Ino?"

Perempuan yang ternyata bernama Ino itu menaikkan salah satu alisnya, "Apa?"

"Kenapa kau menyarankan menggunakan gadis bernama Haruno Sakura?" tanya si lawan bicara penuh selidik.

Ada senyuman miring di wajah cantik Ino. Dia dengan anggun mengibaskan rambutnya yang panjang. "Aku membenci gadis itu. Dia satu sekolah denganku. Aku memang berteman dengannya tapi sebenarnya aku tidak menyukainya."

Pria di hadapan Ino tertawa sinis, "Dasar anak remaja labil, kau sangat membencinya hingga kau sampai memasukkannya dalam rencanaku."

"Kau sendiri yang menanyakan pendapatku tentang perempuan yang akan kau gunakan untuk menghancurkan Sasuke. Aku hanya tidak menyangka kau menurutinya."

"Itu karena si Sakura itu benar-benar cocok dan berkat dia rencanaku sedang dalam proses."

Ino ikut tertawa melihat lawan bicaranya tertawa. "Sebenarnya apa yang membuatmu begitu membenci Sasuke, hm?"

"Kau tidak perlu tahu, Ino," sahut si laki-laki. "Sekarang Sakura itu sudah tinggal di sana. Tinggal menunggu waktu saja agar si Uchiha breksek itu tergoda."

Ino sedikit memiringkan kepalanya, "Tidakkah kau terlalu percaya diri? Bisa dibilang Sakura itu hanya pilihan acak, bagaimana ia mau menggoda Sasuke?"

"Kita gunakan rencana B, Ino."

Ino sejenak melihat ke atas seolah-olah berpikir. Rencana B mana yang sedang dibicarakan oleh lawan bicaranya itu. "Ah! Soal obat perangsang itu, ya?"

Pria itu mendekati Ino dan mengecup pelan bibirnya saat ia berhasil menebak rencananya. "Kau tahu, kita hanya perlu sedikit menyogok si pembantu di rumah mereka. Setelah selesai, kita bisa membungkamnya."

Ino tertawa sinis mendengar rencana laki-laki itu. "Kau sangat kejam."

Laki-laki itu menyeringai dan tiba-tiba saja ia menggulung ke atas baju kaos yang Ino kenakan. "Hari ini warna ungu," ucapnya saat melihat bra Ino.

Ino memutar bola matanya sekilas dan membuka baju kaos serta bra yang ia kenakan sehingga ia bertelanjang dada. "Ini maumu, kan?" goda Ino sambil membusungkan dadanya.

Laki-laki itu segera mendekati dada Ino dan segera mengulumnya.

"Ahhhhhnnn... Hmmm... Terusss~" cerca Ino saat dadanya dihisap-hisap keras. Salah satu tangan si pria juga sudah menyusup ke roknya dan mengusap-ngusap bibir vaginanya. "Ahh... Hnnn..."

"Kau bawa kondom, kan?" tanya pria itu, sejenak menghentikan kegiatannya.

"Tentu. Memangnya kau mau berapa ronde?" tanya Ino sambil mengulum bibir pria itu sebentar.

Pria itu tersenyum kecil, "Aku akan membuatmu pingsan."

Ino tertawa sarkasme saat mendengar penuturan pria di hadapannya, "Kita lihat saja nanti."

.

.

.

Tak terasa waktu cepat sekali berlalu, Sakura sudah tinggal di rumah keluarga Uchiha selama dua bulan. Dan untuk pertama kalinya dalam dua bulan ini, dia melihat Hinata sangat bahagia. Dengan rasa ingin tahunya yang besar, Sakura mendekati Hinata yang sedang meletakkan roti bakar di atas meja. "Apa ada sesuatu yang terjadi?"

Hinata menoleh ke arah Sakura, wanita itu dengan lembut memeluk Sakura. "Aku sedang sangat berbahagia."

"Eeh? Memangnya kenapa?" tanya Sakura penasaran.

Hinata tersenyum senang sambil menempelkan satu jari telunjuknya di depan mulutnya sendiri. "Tapi kau harus merahasiakan ini, mengerti?"

Sakura mengangguk mantap, "Cepat katakan, Kak..."

Hinata mengecilkan suaranya. "Aku rasa aku sedang hamil," bisiknya sambil mengelus lembut perutnya.

Mata Sakura melebar antara senang dan kaget. Tapi anehnya ada perasaan mengganjal saat mendengar berita ini. "Apa Kakak sudah memeriksanya?"

Hinata menggeleng, "Belum, tapi aku sudah telat satu minggu."

"Wah... Aku juga senang kalau Kak Hinata senang."

"Tapi kau jangan mengatakannya pada Sasuke ya? Aku ingin memberinya kejutan," ucap Hinata dengan sangat bahagia.

"Ada apa ini?"

Mereka berdua segera berpaling ke sumber suara. Di sana berdiri Uchiha Sasuke dengan pandangan menyelidik. Laki-laki itu menghembuskan napas pelan kemudian duduk di salah kursi yang mengelilingi meja makan. "Dimana-mana perempuan memang selalu suka bergosip."

Dengan riang, Hinata menghampiri suaminya dan mengecup ringan pipinya kemudian duduk di sebelahnya.

.

.

.

Sakura benar-benar gelisah di kamarnya. Dia sendiri tidak mengerti apa sebabnya. Kenapa ia gelisah? Apa karena ucapan Hinata tadi pagi? Seharusnya ia senang, bukannya gelisah.

Aduh... Ada apa dengan dirinya ini?

"Haahhh..." Sakura mengacak-ngacak rambutnya frustasi. Ia tiba-tiba mengambil ponselnya dan menghubungi sahabatnya, Ino Yamanaka.

Sekarang adalah hari Minggu, pasti Ino sedang senggang. Dia tidak akan menolak jika diajak keluar sebentar. Dan seperti yang ia duga, Ino tidak menolak. Sakura tahu kalau Ino memang sahabatnya yang paling bisa diandalkan. Dia adalah pendengar yang sangat baik.

Sakura hanya perlu merapikan rambutnya sebentar kemudian menambahkan bedak halus di wajahnya dan ia pun siap berangkat. Hinata baru saja pergi. Sasuke sedang ada di ruang baca dan dia tidak mau meminta izin pada laki-laki itu, jadilah Sakura pergi ke dapur untuk mencari Ayame.

"Ayame, aku pergi sebentar ya..." ucapnya yang dibalas oleh anggukan dan senyuman Ayame.

Hanya dengan menaiki bus, akhirnya Sakura dapat sampai di sebuah kafe langganannya. Ia sengaja memilih tempat yang sangat di dalam dan agak terisolasi dari meja-meja yang lain.

Setelah menunggu kira-kira sepuluh menit, akhirnya sebuah senyum senang terpatri di wajah Sakura. Gadis itu melambai dengan semangat ke arah perempuan yang sedang menuju ke arahnya.

"Jadi, kau ingin bercerita apa?" tanya Ino dengan mata berbinar-binar. "Apa selama ini kau sadar kalau kau sudah menjadi bahan gosip di seluruh penjuru sekolah?"

Sakura mengedipkan matanya beberapa kali. "Hah?"

"Kalau kau mau, kau bisa saja menjadi istri kedua dari Uchiha kaya itu, Sakura," goda Ino.

"A-apa?" wajah Sakura memerah menahan malu.

Melihat itu, Ino terkikik geli. "Kau lucu sekali, Sakura."

"Ino..." rajuk Sakura. Sekarang setelah tenang, barulah Sakura dapat bercerita. Dengan mantap ia mulai membuka mulut tapi terhenti saat dua gelas jus stroberi tersaji di mejanya.

Ia menatap Ino bingung, bukankah mereka belum memesan apa-apa? Setelah beberapa saat tadi saling mengirim tatapan bingung, mata Ino dan Sakura kemudian menatap pelayan yang baru saja meletakkan dua gelas jus stroberi di meja mereka.

Pelayan itu tersenyum dengan memperlihatkan giginya yang putih, "Dua buah gelas jus stroberi gratis untuk nona-nona yang manis," ucapnya gombal.

Sakura masih terpaku di tempat sedangkan Ino sudah berdiri dengan ekspresi kaget. "Naruto? Kenapa kau ada di sini?"

"Hei, hei, sopan sedikit, Nona. Aku ini kakak kelas kalian, mana sopan santunmu?" balas Naruto.

Ino membuang muka kemudian duduk kembali di tempatnya. Melihat Ino yang cemberut, Sakura kemudian membuka suara. "Kak Naruto bekerja di sini?"

"Nah, yang ini baru Nona pintar," puji Naruto. "Ini gratis dariku, jadi jangan sungkan. Sekarang aku harus bekerja dulu," lanjut Naruto kemudian menghilang.

Sakura memandang punggung Naruto hingga menghilang. Kakak kelasnya itu memang suka membuntuti Sakura dan Ino di sekolah. Dan anehnya, mereka bisa bertemu lagi dengannya dalam keadaan seperti ini.

"Jadi, kau mau cerita apa?" tanya Ino setelah ia tidak cemberut lagi. Bahkan tangannya sudah meraih salah satu jus stroberi dan mulai menyedotnya.

Setelah itu, Sakura mulai bercerita. Semua peristiwa yang ia alami dari awal hingga sekarang. Ino juga mendengar dengan cermat bahkan ia sudah hampir menghabiskan seluruh jus miliknya.

Begitu Sakura menyelesaikan ceritanya, Ino menumpukan kepalanya pada salah satu tangannya. Sebuah senyuman kecil tercipta di wajahnya. "Sakura, mungkin kau benar-benar bisa menjadi istri muda Sasuke," ucapnya.

.

.

.

Hari ini adalah hari Minggu, Hyuuga Neji hanya membuka praktek sampai jam lima sore. Pekerjaannya sebagai dokter memang sangat melelahkan tapi dia menyukainya. "Saya permisi, Dok," pamit asistennya. Dan sekarang ia hanya sendiri di rumahnya yang merangkap sebagai tempat prakteknya sekaligus.

Langkah Neji tiba-tiba terhenti saat mendengar suara bel pintu. Siapa yang berani mengganggunya di saat-saat ia akan beristirahat seperti ini?! Dengan setengah hati, Neji membuka pintu.

"Sore, Kakak."

Tapi begitu melihat siapa tamunya, Neji hanya menghela napas pelan. "Kenapa adikku ini sore-sore ke sini? Kau bertengkar dengan suamimu?"

Hinata mengerut sebal dan masuk ke rumah Neji dengan seenaknya. "Aku ingin menjadi pasien Kakak sekarang."

Setelah menutup dan mengunci pintu rumahnya, Neji mengikuti Hinata ke ruang duduk. "Kau harus hamil dulu baru bisa menjadi pasienku, Hinata," balas Neji. Tapi tiba-tiba saja ia terdiam. "Kau... Jangan-jangan..."

Hinata hanya tersenyum mendengar ucapan Neji yang terputus. "Sebenarnya aku sudah telat satu minggu. Aku ingin Kakak memeriksaku."

Neji tersenyum kecil mendengarnya, mungkin akhirnya Tuhan mendengar doa dari adiknya itu. "Baik, tapi kau harus membayar lebih karena melewati jam praktekku, Hinata."

.

.

.

Ayame sudah bekerja selama setahun lebih pada Hinata dan Sasuke. Dan gaji yang ia terima juga sangat besar. Tapi beberapa hari yang lalu, tiba-tiba saja ia mendapat rezeki yang bahkan mampu membuatnya tidak bekerja selama setahun. Ia hanya perlu menjalankan suatu misi dengan sempurna. Dan menurutnya tugas ini sangatlah mudah. Karena itu ia menerima tugas ini dengan senang hati.

Tugasnya hanyalah memasukkan suatu obat ke minuman Sasuke dan Sakura saat Hinata tidak ada di rumah. Dan Ayame benar-benar tidak ingin tahu apa alasan dari tugas tersebut. Yang terpenting setelah ia menyelesaikannya, ia bisa mendapatkan uang dan bisa pergi dari rumah ini.

Dam malam ini sepertinya saat yang tepat. Karena dia baru saja menerima telepon dari Nyonya rumah bahwa beliau akan menginap di rumah kakak sepupunya. Selama setahun bekerja di rumah ini, Ayame tahu apa yang terjadi dengan wanita malang tersebut. Wanita itu mengira dirinya hamil tapi kenyataannya tidak, biasanya setelah itu, ia tidak akan pulang dan lebih memilih menginap di rumah kakak sepupunya yang seorang dokter kandungan.

"Ayame, Kak Hinata di mana?" kepala Sakura terlihat menyembul dari pintu dapur. Ayame tersenyum melihat salah satu targetnya sudah pulang.

Dengan sopan ia menjawab, "Hari ini Nyonya tidak pulang, Nyonya Hinata sedang ingin menginap di rumah kakak sepupunya." Ayame dapat menangkap sedikit rasa kecewa di wajah Sakura. "Nona ingin kubuatkan sesuatu? Bagaimana kalau secangkir teh?"

Sakura tersenyum, "Mm... Boleh, Ayame. Tapi aku ingin mandi dulu," sahut Sakura kemudian melenggang pergi.

Setelah Sakura pergi, Ayame kembali ke pekerjaannya membersihkan dapur. Ah! Dia lupa kalau dia belum memberitahu Tuan rumah perihal berita menginap si Nyonya rumah.

Dengan celemek yang senang tiasa melapisi pakaiannya, Ayame berjalan ke ruang baca, tempat biasanya Sasuke berdiam diri di Hari Minggu. Setelah mengetuk pintu dan mendapat izin masuk, Ayame kemudian membuka pintu ruang baca dan dapat melihat Sasuke yang sedang duduk santai di sebuah sofa dengan tangannya yang sedang memegang sebuah buku. "Ada apa?"

"Nyonya tadi menelepon kalau Beliau akan menginap di rumah Tuan Neji malam ini."

Terdengar helaan napas pelan dari bibir Sasuke. "Hn."

Ayame baru saja ingin undur diri, tapi Sasuke menahannya dengan isyarat tangan. "Buatkan aku kopi, Ayame."

Sasuke benar-benar tidak tahu bahwa dengan permintaannya itu, tugas Ayame menjadi semakin mudah. Wanita itu merasa sangat senang. "Baik, Tuan," sahutnya.

Ayame segera pergi ke dapur dan membuat secangkir kopi hitam dengan sedikit gula. Sebuah seringai terlihat di wajahnya saat tangannya memasukkan beberapa pil ke dalam minuman pahit itu dan kemudian mengaduknya hingga tercampur rata.

Dengan hati-hati, ia membawa nampan berisi cangkir kopi dan juga beberapa kue manis berisi mentega ke ruang baca. Diletakkannya semua yang ia bawa ke atas meja kecuali nampannya. Setelah mengangguk hormat, Ayame kemudian undur diri.

Satu tugasnya selesai. Tinggal satu tugas tersisa. Dan sepertinya Tuhan sedang menolongnya hari ini, karena begitu ia memasuki dapur, ia sudah melihat Sakura yang sepertinya baru saja selesai mandi.

Gadis berambut merah jambu itu menatapnya dengan senyuman yang seakan-akan menagih sesuatu. Dan Ayame tentu tahu apa yang diinginkan gadis itu karena dirinya sendiri yang tadi berjanji akan membuatkannya teh.

"Nona bisa menunggu di meja makan, akan saya buatkan tehnya sekarang," ucap Ayame yang dibalas dengan anggukan oleh Sakura.

Ayame juga melakukan hal yang sama dengan teh Sakura, sama seperti kopi milik Sasuke barusan. Tangannya yang lihai kemudian mengambil beberapa kudapan ringan sebagai teman minum teh.

"Ini, Nona. Silahkan," kata Ayame sopan begitu menyajikan teh dan kue ringan kepada Sakura.

"Terima kasih. Kenapa hanya membuat satu saja? Kau seharusnya juga ikut bersamaku. Sepi jika tidak ada Kak Hinata di sini," ucap gadis itu panjang lembar sambil menghirup teh hangat buatan Ayame.

Ayame hanya tersenyum, "Jika Nona ingin teman ngobrol, seharusnya Nona mengajak Tuan Sasuke saja. Beliau juga sendirian saja di ruang baca."

Sakura menghentikan sejenak kegiatan meminum tehnya. Sebenarnya dia belum pernah berbicara berdua saja dengan laki-laki itu. Pria itu selalu menghindarinya. Dan mungkin hari ini adalah saat yang tepat untuk mengucapkan terima kasih yang belum sempat Sakura ucapkan dulu.

Dia baru saja ingin berdiri tapi tiba-tiba saja pembicaraannya dengan Ino tadi siang melintas di kepalanya. Yang benar saja?! Istri?! Jangan bermimpi, Sakura!

Sakura menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya keras hingga membuat Ayame terheran-heran. "Baiklah, aku akan menemuinya," putus Sakura kemudian menandaskan tehnya dengan sekali tenggak. Kepalanya kemudian menoleh ke arah Ayame, "Terima kasih sekali lagi, Ayame."

Setelah itu, Sakura membawa langkah kakinya ke ruang baca tanpa menyadari seringaian yang terbentuk di wajah Ayame. "Aku yang seharusnya berterimakasih pada kalian," bisiknya kemudian menghilang ke dalam dapur.

Sedangkan Sakura sendiri sedang menahan kegugupannya begitu mencapai pintu ruang baca. Diketuknya pelan pintu tersebut dan selanjutnya suara datar seorang Uchiha Sasuke terdengar, "Masuk saja."

Begitu masuk ke dalam ruang baca, Sakura menutup pintu kembali dan sekarang ia benar-benar bisa bertatapan dengan Uchiha Sasuke, orang yang dulu sudah menyelamatkannya.

Mata mereka bertemu dan Sakura dapat menangkap raut keterkejutan di wajah laki-laki tersebut. Dengan isyaratnya, Sasuke menyuruh Sakura duduk di sofa yang ada di hadapannya. "Ada apa?"

Saat duduk saling berhadap-hadapan seperti ini, Sakura dapat merasakan degup jantungnya yang bergerak aneh. "A-aku belum sempat mengucapkan terima kasih saat Kak Sasuke menyelamatkanku."

Mata hitam Sasuke membalas tatapan Sakura. "Hn," balasnya ambigu dan kembali menekuni buku yang ia baca.

Setelah itu, suasana mendadak terasa canggung dan Sakura benar-benar kesulitan menahan degup jantungnya saat ini. Melihat tidak ada yang bisa dibicarakan lagi, Sakura memilih berdiri dan bersembunyi di balik rak buku seolah-olah ia sedang mencari buku. Gadis itu tak sadar kalau mata hitam Sasuke memperhatikan gerak-geriknya.

Setelah berhasil menghilang dari hadapan Sasuke, Sakura menghembuskan napas dengan keras. Tapi detak jantungnya belum kembali normal bahkan makin lama tubuhnya terasa panas.

'Aku kenapa?' tanyanya dalam hati. Tangannya memegang kepalanya yang sedikit terhuyung dan pandangan matanya sedikit mengabur. Hal yang paling aneh adalah tubuhnya benar-benar terasa panas. Bahkan tanpa ia sadari, keringat dingin mulai membasahi wajahnya.

"Aduh," erang Sakura pelan saat ia merasakan kakinya lemas seketika. Dengan sedikit terhuyung, Sakura kemudian bersandar pada dinding hingga jatuh terduduk.

Tangannya yang mungil mulai mengibas-ngibas untuk mengurangi rasa panas yang tiba-tiba menjalari tubuhnya. Sebenarnya ia kenapa? Apa ia salah makan?

Sakura tersentak saat merasakan ada sesuatu yang sedikit mengalir dari tengah selangkangannya. Tanpa sadar, ia menyentuh bagian sensitif dari tubuhnya yang masih dilapisi celana pendek dan celana dalam. "Ahh!" erangan itu lolos begitu saja dari mulutnya.

Saat tangannya menyentuh vaginanya lagi, Sakura merasa sangat geli tapi juga nikmat. Dengan berani ia menyentuhnya lagi dan lenguhan kembali keluar dari mulutnya. Kegiatan itu terus diulangi oleh Sakura.

Mata hijau Sakura mulai terlihat sayu, dia bahkan tak sadar saat ada seseorang yang mendekatinya. Orang itu berjongkok di depannya dengan tubuh telanjang. Dalam keadaan biasa mungkin Sakura akan kaget, tapi sekarang yang ia bisa hanya diam saat melihat orang itu menarik celana pendek dan celana dalam yang ia kenakan.

"Kak Sa-Sasuke?" gumam Sakura saat akhirnya menyadari siapa orang yang baru saja membuat tubuh bagian bawahnya telanjang. Dengan wajahnya yang sudah memerah, Sakura hanya bisa diam saat Sasuke mulai mendekatinya dan menciumnya cepat.

Ciuman itu dipenuhi dengan hasrat dan nafsu. Sakura belum pernah berciuman tapi entah mengapa ia sangat pandai mengikuti semua gerakan bibir Sasuke. Dari mulai mengulum, menyedot hingga bergulat dengan lidah.

Beberapa kali mereka melepas ciuman, saling menatap dan akhirnya berciuman kembali. Kegiatan itu terasa sangat menggebu-gebu dan tanpa jeda. Saat Sakura harus mengambil napas, Sasuke dengan cepat melepas kaos dan bra yang Sakura pakai hingga mereka kini benar-benar polos tanpa benang sehelai pun di tubuh mereka.

Sejenak Sasuke sempat terdiam. Ia jadi mengingat apa yang baru saja terjadi pada dirinya beberapa menit yang lalu. Entah mengapa tubuhnya terasa sangat panas begitu Sakura pergi dari penglihatannya. Tentu saja logikanya sudah berpikir, pasti ada seseorang yang meletakkan sesuatu pada minumannya, mungkin obat perangsang. Mungkin Ayame, tapi kenapa?

Tapi sayangnya pikiran normal Sasuke terkalahkan oleh nafsu yang sudah membuncak di tubuhnya. Terlebih saat ia mendengar suara desahan Sakura dari balik rak buku. Saat itulah, ia berpikir untuk melampiaskan seluruh nafsunya pada gadis polos yang sedang terduduk di depannya ini. Melihat keadaan Sakura yang kacau, Sasuke tahu Sakura juga mengalami hal yang sama.

"Mhhmm... Mhmmnn..." desah Sakura di sela ciumannya dengan Sasuke. Bukan hanya mulut Sasuke yang bekerja tapi kedua tangannya juga bekerja dengan mengelus dan meremas kedua payudara Sakura dengan kencang.

"Uahhhnn..." lenguh Sakura.

Tanpa ingin memperlambat tempo permainan mereka, Sasuke dengan cepat menurunkan kepalanya hingga berada di depan vagina Sakura. Tidak ada jilatan, melainkan Sasuke dengan cepat meraup vagina Sakura dengan bibirnya kemudian menyedot-nyedotnya seolah-olah itu adalah satu-satunya sumber air di padang gurun.

"Uhh! Uhh! Uahhnn! Uhh!" Sakura hanya bisa mendesah. Kedua tangannya yang semula tergolek lemas berpindah ke atas kepala Sasuke. Kedua tangannya menekan kepala Sasuke agar ia bisa mendapatkan kepuasan lebih.

Tubuh Sakura menggelinjang saat ia merasakan ada sesuatu yang melesak ingin keluar di bawah sana. Sedangkan Sasuke sekarang dengan asyik menyedot klitoris Sakura hingga membuat Sakura melenguh keras. "Uhhhh~~ Ahhhhnnnn!" tubuh Sakura melengkung membentuk busur saat ia mengalami orgasme pertamanya sedangkan Sasuke segera menghisap semua cairan milik Sakura.

Setelahnya Sasuke segera bangkit dari posisinya. Ia dapat melihat Sakura yang terduduk lemas, gadis itu masih berusaha menenangkan deru napasnya yang memburu. Tanpa mau menunggu, Sasuke segara menarik Sakura dan memaksa gadis itu duduk di pangkuannya.

Sakura yang masih lemas hanya bisa pasrah saat Sasuke menaikkan sedikit tubuhnya hingga batang penis Sasuke tepat berada di bawah lubang vaginanya. Dengan pelan, Sasuke memasukkan kepala penisnya ke lubang peranakan Sakura yang sangat sempit. "Ngggh... Akh!" erang Sakura kecil.

Sebuah seringai muncul di wajah Sasuke saat ia dengan sangat cepat menekan tubuh Sakura ke bawah.

JLEB!

"AAKKKHHHH! Sakkk... itt!"

Kejadian itu terasa begitu cepat bagi Sakura. Sesuatu yang besar, panjang dan berurat masuk ke dalam tubuhnya dengan brutal. Benda panjang itu seakan-akan memenuhi alat kelaminnya bahkan membuat Sakura merasa tak nyaman. Belum lagi, rasa sakit yang ia rasakan. Bahkan ia dapat merasakan sesuatu keluar dari vaginanya.

Kedua lengan Sakura memeluk tubuh Sasuke untuk menyalurkan rasa sakitnya. Sedangkan kedua kakinya menegang menahan sakit.

Sedangkan Sasuke benar-benar tidak menghiraukan rasa sakit Sakura. Laki-laki itu dengan cepat menaik turunkan tubuh Sakura dengan tempo yang sangat cepat. Dari sudut pandangnya, Sasuke dapat melihat darah vagina Sakura yang membanjiri penisnya hingga membuat jalan si penis terasa lebih licin.

Sedangkan Sakura hanya bisa mengerang dengan napas terbata-bata. Rasanya benar-benar sakit. Dunianya terasa berputar, matanya berkabut. "Shh! Akh! Akh!" dan desahan pelan itu mulai terdengar dari mulut Sakura.

Sasuke dengan perlahan menghentikan gerakannya dan membiarkan tubuh Sakura bergerak dengan sendirinya. Dan benar saja, tubuh Sakura bergerak cepat untuk memompa penis Sasuke. Sambil terus bergerak, Sasuke terkadang meraup bibir Sakura dan melumatnya dengan gemas.

"Mhmmm... Ahnns... Shhnn..." desah Sakura di antara kulumannya.

Sasuke sendiri baru pertama kali melakukan hubungan intim sebrutal ini. Biasanya ia melakukannya dengan sangat hati-hati bahkan terkadang membuatnya tidak merasa puas. Tapi sekarang ia benar-benar puas, seluruh hasrat terpendamnya terlampiaskan.

"Shh..." bahkan tak jarang Sasuke juga ikut mendesis. Seperti sekarang, Sakura mempercepat gerakannnya. Dan tak mau kalah dengannya, Sasuke juga ikut bergerak. Keduanya sadar bahwa sebentar lagi mereka akan mencapai puncak kenikmatan yang paling tinggi.

"Shh... AAAHHHHHKKK!" Sakura merasakan orgasmenya lebih dulu dari Sasuke. Dia melenguh dengan sangat kencang.

"Gzz!" kemudian Sasuke segera meraup bibir Sakura dan menggigit bibir bawahnya. Laki-laki itu sengaja melakukannya untuk meredam desahan yang hampir keluar dari mulutnya.

Tubuh Sasuke mengejang saat ia menumpahkan seluruh spermanya di tubuh Sakura. Sakura merasakan sensasi yang sangat aneh saat ada sesuatu yang menyembur masuk ke tubuhnya, cairan itu seakan-akan dapat memenuhi seluruh tubuhnya.

Sambil berusaha memenangkan napas mereka yang memburu setelah mencapai klimaks, kedua orang itu saling memandang. Sakura menyandarkan kepalanya di dada Sasuke. Kepalanya masih terasa pening.

BRUK!

Kedua tubuh itu kemudian terjatuh ke lantai. Dan mungkin karena saking lelahnya, keduanya kemudian terlelap dengan saling berpelukan dan keadaan masih saling menyatu. Dalam pikirannya, Sakura sempat berpikir bahwa sekarang ia sedang bermimpi. Memimpikan sesuatu yang sangat indah dan menyenangkan.

.

.

.

~To Be Continued~

_**A/N : Akhirnya chapter 2 update. Terima kasih buat semua yang sudah memberikan review di chapter yang lalu. Semua review akan dibalas via PM. Sekian untuk chapter ini. Bagi yang ingin menumpahkan unek-uneknya, silahkan gunakan kotak review di bawah. Semua review akan diterima dengan senang hati :D**_


End file.
